Felinoids ( Created by Fiesta Cat aka Smith )
Felinoids Felinoids (A play on words for feline and humanoid) Are a race of anthropomorphic cat people from a different dimension who evolved aside there human counterparts. They have helped humans since the dawn of creation. They have in the past been known for there ability to create and manipulate matter. Others call it magic. However this trait is rare now and regulated for the safety of the world. They do however still have the traits of that of the common house cat. With retractable claws, night-vision and fangs. Another skill of a Felinoids is there quick learning ability and problem solving. This has lead to the creation of many inventions and life changing creations this has often lead them to be worshiped as gods in the past. Felinoids are all one race but are classified by there breed. Meaning you have simple short hairs to more exotic like panthers. Unlike feral cats female Felinoids do not go into heat. Humans and Felinoids together are unable to produce offspring however they are allowed to marry and adopt. Females don’t have a litter but can birth 1 or 3 kittens at a time. Petting a Felinoid is considered to be a friendly gesture however please make sure to ask first as some take it as a derogatory gesture as being treated like a cat. In short. Females have shorter whiskers then males. Both genders act no different then a human. One such individual well known for his development of clean energy creation and inter-dimensional space time travel is F.C His real name when translated from magic tongue means fire essence Fi-esta cat. He prefers to be called F.C as he hasn’t needed to use magic sense his younger years with his adopted family. His creations of the robot cats. A personal guardians and assistants are his main pride and joy along with the creation of Catrium. A alien metal that is very hard to even work with but yields unlimited potential. From power generation to impenetrable armor. His lab started out as a old computer company but branched out to one large marble tower called Cat labs. There the people of the tower are able to explore and experiment with out the worries of religion or laws as the tower its self is its own state. (Kind of like bioshock but with a few exceptions) Along as the experiment isn’t insane or morally wrong or cross lines that can’t never be crossed then you are free to explore it. The tower its self only hires the best of the best to come and be free to grow. Once you are hired you are bound to a contract stating that you allow your self to stay in the tower till you are either discharged or in other terms killed in a accident. The tower is a project to see how a colony will deal with the population growth to be self sustainable in the future with in a large space. In other words you live here.You die here. How F.C managed to get funding from this is unknown but science must keep moving forward. Portal jumping and time travel has been developed in such circumstances and has brought there world to a new cleaner and better space age.